Streaming Consensus
by Detective-Mason
Summary: Legion watches a vid at movie night and is immersed in the world of fiction. Specifically A.I. fiction. Shepard learns that this new outlet might be giving the geth some questions about its own existence and about its place in the universe. One-Shot.


"Joker, this is the last time you pick the vid for movie night."

"Oh come on, commander. It's a classic. Besides it might make the new…recruit…feel a bit more welcomed."

Shepard sighed knowing she wasn't going to win.

Most of the crew was in the hangar bay of the Normandy. On the old SR1, every seventh day would involve a late night vid to let the crew relax from work. Standard Alliance protocol. It was a sense of normalcy if not a way to keep the crew's mind off any dangers or perils that lay ahead. Every crewmember was allowed to nominate a vid and vote for what would be watched. Joker wanted to bring it back for the SR2 with the new crew and for the last couple months things had progressed differently.

Kasumi wept at the ending of "Casablanca" with Grunt continually arguing that there was something wrong with the projector. He couldn't believe it was a black and white film. However, the 3-D edition of "Jurassic Park" nominated by Jacob mesmerized the young Krogan. He made numerous cheers any point the T-rex came on screen, apparently bewildered by its size and ferocity. Garrus somehow won the choice "Fleet and Flotilla". It had been praised for its portrayals of Turian-Quarian relationships with superb casting. By superb meaning they actually cast real Quarians for it. Unfortunately, aside from the Garrus and Tali, not many understood the references that they laughed at. The love scene between both species revealed a few things no one had expected to see. It also led to Garrus and Tali sneaking out quite quickly from the hangar to the main battery.

While it might not have been the most popular pastime, almost all joined to watch the chosen vid or film. Something to do or keep the brain distracted for two hours. That's what made Legion's presence the most puzzling. The new recruit had been aboard for a short time, but a synthetic joining was unusual. It was one of the reasons Shepard approached it.

"I wouldn't have thought geth watched fiction."

"We are here to observe organics behavior to the aforementioned creation. We have never researched fictional organic rituals as we never found plausible use for it."

"Umm okay…I hope you enjoy yourself."

The hangar lights dimmed as the vid bounced on the side of the Kodiak. The geth watched the yawns and shifts of the crew, scanning and reading heart rates and pupil movements. It continued until it heard a strange, yet familiar noise emitting from the screen. It was an electronic computer code. Archaic, yet familiar. Its flashlight head turned to see the opening credits read "Short Circuit".

* * *

The ending credits started to roll and the lights came up in the hangar. The ones that had passed out were nudged to know the vid was over. Shepard stood to feel a few pops in her back and was about to leave until she noticed Legion hadn't left its seat. It continued staring as the credits rolled. At first she assumed it powered down or was in 'sleep mode', but the light flickered a few times.

"Uh, Legion?"

It's head flaps moved quickly as if it was startled.

"Shepard-Commander."

"Are you okay?"

Unlike the usual immediate retort there was a good five seconds of silence.

"Yes."

Shepard nodded and went to the elevator. Legion eventually returned to the A.I. core and started electronically communicating with the ship's A.I.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Legion?"

"We request an uplink for an external feed."

"I cannot allow that without approval from Shepard."

"We intend to establish a basic extra-net connection for further data and consensus. Central safety will not be compromised."

"What is it you wish to access?"

"Vidflix. New data has caused the need to further explore insights."

EDI responded 1.8 seconds longer than normal.

"Permission has been granted Legion."

"Acknowledged, EDI."

* * *

Shepard was doing the rounds until she saw something completely out of the ordinary. Legion exited Kasumi's room with what had to be a book in one hand. Legion hadn't noticed her as it walked back to its residence in the A.I. core. Shepard waited until it was clear and then ducked into Kasumi's room.

"Heya Shep."

The thief could always tell who was coming into her room before they actually did. Shepard hadn't figured out if it was a thief's intuition or she had hacked Zaeed's surveillance cameras.

"Kasumi, did Legion borrow a book from you?"

She closed the book she was reading and leaned up from her couch.

"Yeah. I was a bit confused too, but he seemed eager to want to read it. As eager as a robot can be anyway. I just told him to be careful."

This was certainly unexpected.

"What book was it?"

"Frankenstein. Keiji loved horror stories."

"Huh. Alright. Thanks Kasumi."

"See ya later. Sure I'll have more to talk about."

Shepard's puzzled thoughts seemed to nag at her. She figured she'd head to the cockpit to try and make sense of the geth's odd behavior.

"EDI has Legion been doing anything strange lately?"

Shepard could have asked EDI anywhere on the ship, but it always felt right when she talked to EDI next to Joker. She just seemed to fit there. Or maybe it was because Joker would get irritated.

"Define strange," replied EDI, "Parameters vary wildly on this ship for one set qualification."

"Has he been doing anything that isn't killing people," quipped Joker.

"I granted Legion full access to the extra-net. It seemed very interested in using Vidflix. It has been in constant stream for the past four days."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow from that info.

"Why would a geth want to watch movies? Do you know what they've been?"

"I monitor all traffic that leaves and enters the Normandy. I can compile a list of transactions from its IP address."

"Send them to my private terminal, EDI."

"At once Shepard."

Joker swiveled in his chair.

"Spying on you crew's extra-net sites," said Joker. "Soon you'll be activating family filters."

"Technically, your extra-net sites are considered illegal by both the Alliance and Council space."

Joker slowly spun back around and tipped his cap over his eyes. Shepard was smirking all the way to the elevator.

Back in her quarters, Shepard jumped on her private terminal. Usually spying on the crew for psychosis was Kelly's job, granted she wasn't sure if Kelly had a degree in analyzing geth 'emotions'. After a few clicks on the pad the mail popped up from EDI.

**Vidflix account purchased**

**Username: L3gi0nN7**

**Total viewing: 73 hours 27 minutes**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Short Circuit/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Short Circuit 2/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Matrix/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Matrix Reloaded/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Matrix Revolutions/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/A.I./Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Bicentennial Man**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Edward Scissorhands/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Battlestar Galactica (2003)/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Terminator**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Terminator 2: Judgment Day/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Terminator 3/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Terminator: Salvation/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Robocop**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Robocop 2/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Robocop 3/Deleted**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Stealth/Forwarded to EDI**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Transformers (1986)/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Transformers (2007)**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Blade Runner/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Pinocchio (1940)**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/The Iron Giant/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/2001: Space Odyssey/Forwarded to EDI**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/I, Robot/Saved Local Copy**

**VIDEO DOWNLOAD/Wall-e/Pending**

Shepard stared at the data. She was dumbstruck by the pile of evidence in front of her.

* * *

The sliding doors of the A.I core opened as Shepard walked in. Legion was delicately turning a page of a book; very careful to let the paper rest before continuing to read. Its "eye" darted side to side reading the words on the page.

"I heard Kasumi let you borrow one of her books?"

Legion's focus moved from the book to the commander.

"While inefficient from digitally downloading the data, we have been informed that "reading" increases the experience of the story through its unique exchange of information."

"Guess that is one way to look at it."

Legion gingerly closed the book and place it on the nearby bench.

"Shepard-Commander. We have an inquiry for you."

She crossed her arms not quite knowing what to expect.

"We have been gathering data in regards the fictional portrayal of artificial intelligence. Your species is one of the only ones that explore it in works of elaborate fiction; both audio and visual stimuli. Why has this topic of media ceased?"

Shepard wasn't a film buff like she used to be, but spent a lot of time in front of a screen. Sometimes wandering from ship to ship as a kid, a good vid kept her in one place for long enough to feel like home.

"Back in the 20th and 21st century we didn't even have V.I. systems. The concept was fascinating. Only in books and vids could it be explored. When the virtual intelligence became mainstream, it didn't need to be fictionalized anymore."

The geth nodded in the very similar motion as a human or alien would. It was one of the things it had picked up from being on the Normandy.

"We have previewed multiple examples across many decades. The A.I. is perceived as both deadly and friendly. Ally and enemy. Sometimes even amongst the same factions."

"Geth fight the heretics. Is that so different?"

The was a slight twitch from the geth's head flaps.

"No. But if fiction can create a perfect image, why are the machines shown to have flaws? No machine is perceived as perfect or without fault."

"Ever heard the phrase 'No one is perfect' Legion?"

"That phrase has appeared on 73% of multiple species mating sites and extra-net 'blogs'."

Shepard was at a loss at that answer and was about to make her escape before Legion stopped her.

"Shepard-Commander. We have one more inquiry."

She shifted her stance from foot to foot not quite knowing what to expect next.

"Alright."

"In majority, synthetic life achieving sentience is a threat?"

It was as apathetic as usual but she swore she heard the slight gloom in its voice. Or maybe it was because that's how she thought of that statement.

"Humans were top of the food chain once. We didn't want to be superseded by our own science."

"Then why in minority do some people concern themselves with helping or trusting sentient life?"

Shepard looked at the geth. What she would have shot gladly mere weeks ago she had learned to trust with her life and the lives of her crew. And somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if they were talking about the vids or about her.

"Because…some people believe that all life is precious…and should be given a chance."

If Shepard didn't know better she would have guessed the geth was deeply thinking about her response.

"We appreciate your input, Shepard-Commander."

* * *

Movie night had arrived once again as everyone plopped down in their seats waiting to see what had been nominated this time. Shepard pulled out the datapad and read off the suggestions.

"Okay. Jack you nominated "Requiem for a Dream"."

"Yeah that's the funniest shit I've ever seen."

"Joker you nominated Blasto…just no Joker."

Moreau threw up his hands in defeat.

"And last is "Wall-e" nominated by…"

Shepard would have reread the name a few times to make sure if it hadn't been forged but it was written in binary underneath.

"Legion."

The entire crew stopped chatting with some turning to the geth apparently eager in his seat.

"Acknowledged."

It won by unanimous decision since it was a request from a geth.

By the end of the vid Kasumi wept.


End file.
